


Out of Line

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.It was a stupid thing to do.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 2





	Out of Line

Stupid.

Of all the stupid, idiotic, dangerous things he could have done.

And now he can add cowardice to his list of sins because God forbid he stay and actually own up to his actions. No, instead he chooses to run because running is easier and Martin isn't in the mood to deal with hard.

A funny joke that one since it seems he's going to have to deal with hard either way.

He can hear Danny on the stairs, hear him calling Martin's name. He wishes Danny would just let it go for once. He knows better. Danny loves making Martin's life complicated and it doesn’t get any more complicated than this.

He waits until he reaches the parking garage before stopping, waiting for the inevitable ribbing. If he's really lucky he'll even get to deal with awkward silence. Best case scenario he'll get a fist to the face. At least that he can deal with.

"Hey man, wait up," Danny calls, breathing hard from his sprint down the stairs.

“Look, I’m sorry alright, I was out of line,” he hears himself say, cringing at the understatement.

~*~

The case is starting to get to Martin. He’s trained to detach himself from cases, trained to maintain a semblance of professionalism. And for the most part he can. So when a case blindsides him the last thing he wants is to be reminded of exactly how well Danny knows him.

He’s not even certain how that happened. He was sure he’d managed to keep from revealing too much to the other man, and yet here they were, Danny taunting him, Danny wearing that amused grin that said he knew exactly what was going on in Martin’s head.

“Can we just drop it already?” He winces at the desperate tone in his voice.

“Oh come on Martin, you’re taking this too personal,” Danny replies.

The irony of Danny’s words aren’t lost on Martin and he laughs, the sound low and half crazed. The room seems to vibrate and it takes him a moment to realize he’s shaking, and this can’t be good, at least not in any way Martin knows.

He can’t read Danny’s expression. Fear maybe, concern probably, lingering amusement definitely. Danny leans forward, invading his space, again. And now all he can focus on is the warmth radiating off Danny’s body.

He’s not sure how it happened but one moment he’s staring at Danny’s smirk and the next he has Danny pressed against the wall. He’s coherent enough to recognize Danny’s shock but it doesn’t stop Martin from fusing their lips together, kissing the smirk off Danny’s face.

And he does. Not that it makes him feel any better. Not with the reality of what he’s done crashing down around him. Breaking away, he does the only thing he can think of, he runs.

~*~

He can’t remember when he closed his eyes but they fly open at the feel of Danny’s hand on his arm. And this isn’t happening because Danny’s not hitting him, not making some joke and not looking even slightly uncomfortable. In fact, he’s smiling again.

“You weren’t out of line,” he hears Danny whisper.

Before Martin can absorb the comment Danny’s lips are pressed against his, his tongue sliding into Martin’s mouth. And for the life of him Martin can’t recall why he was so upset to begin with.


End file.
